


Human

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Merlin, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Prompt: They may walk on two legs- but do not confuse them with human beings.





	Human

The young man was dragged before them and roughly forced to his knees. The boy couldn’t be much younger then the prince he now kneeled before.

“Sire, this boy was caught practising magic in the lower town.” One of the guards that had brought him in told the king, giving the boy before him a bit of a shove as if to clarify exactly who he was speaking about.

Arthur looked at the boy before him. He was pale in completion, whether from fear or naturally he wasn’t sure. The boy had dark locks resembling raven wings in shade and texture. Arthur wanted to run his fingers through it to check if it was as soft as it appeared, fingers twitching at the thought. He was tall, Arthur could tell even through his figure kneeled before him head bowed and shoulders hunched. The boys long pale fingers fidgeting with a stray thread from his trousers.

“What did he do?” Arthur asked, before the king could get a word in edgewise. 

The guard looked unsure of whether to answer the prince, eyes darting back and forth between father and son. 

“He, uh, he healed a boy in the lower town that broke his back falling out of a tree, sire.”

“It doesn’t matter what he did Arthur, he used magic and therefore broke the law of the land. I declare that the boy be put to death. He shall be burnt at the stake at dawn tomorrow.” Uther declared, steely gaze staring down the people gathered in the throne room. 

“Father! He saved a young boy, surely he doesn’t deserve to be put to death. Banish him if you must.” Arthur pleaded. There was something about the raven haired figure boy that drew Arthur to him. He couldn’t let the boy die.

Arthur looked at the kneeling figure again, only this time the boy was looking back. Startling ice blue eyes stared back at Arthur; the most alluring eyes Arthur had ever seen. 

“Arthur, this boy is a sorcerer! All those that use magic are evil. They may walk on two legs,” Uther stared Arthur down “but do not confuse them with human beings. They would destroy this kingdom given the chance. The boy will die and that if final!”

The guards bowed before grabbing the prisoner by the arms and dragging the unresisting figure from the room and to the dungeons. The boys eyes never leaving the golden haired prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts, thanks. xo


End file.
